A Dark Acolytes Creed
by Ventress'sApprentice
Summary: A book i created,of Non-Canon events in Asajj Ventress's life as also star wars , this is Ch 1: Bulqs Death


A Dark Acolytes Creed

Authors Notes:

This is a online book I created. It is basically a series of some of Asajj Ventress's life events.(NON-CANON)

Chapter 1

The Killing of Bulq.

by, Ventress'sApprentice

I am, Asajj Ventress… I am fear, I am the queen of a blood-soaked planet and the architect of genocide. And I have been sent on an important mission by my master, Lord Tyranus. To find and kill Sora Bulq, one of his most trusting subordinates, and his top lieutenant. My master tells me he is strong, to strong and can no longer be trusted, he has become arrogant and headstrong. He was also a Jedi and as all Jedi will, even before or now, will fall……

Asajj is on her way to the oceanic planet Tibrin where she will find Sora Bulq with Quinlan Vos as back up for Lord Tyranus. In her Fanblade Starfighter she landed on a small island, one of the only few islands on the planet, and was told she could find Sora there. Sora was near the shore with one of his Acolytes, Quinlan Vos. A Dark Shape glides through the forest and a twig snaps, Vos Quickly springs around and is looking into the small islands forest, he sees the black shape zipping through the forest. Until it appears on the top of their ship, but the dark shape was actually A person in a hooded cape.

"Bulq… Your time has come" The dark shape says. Bulq Slowly turns around, staring at the hooded person. And Vos draws his lightsaber.

"Back off Assassin, you wont succeed if you try", Vos sneers, flipping his green lightsaber.

"Shut it Vos, you insignificant slime, my fight is with Bulq, not weakling pests like you", She gives a light laugh and slowly walks off the ship landing lightly on the ground, the sand bouncing.

"YOU WILL HAVE SPOKEN FOR THE LAST TIME ASSASSIN…" Vos screams, and tightens his hands around the green glowing light saber. Vos turns to look at his master, and Bulq waves his hand, Vos engages, screaming all the way. He jumps and swings the light saber, Ventress ducks and quickly turns around. Vos still in midair is quickly stopped and held there by the force. He gets turned around facing Ventress. She laughs lightly, and stares into his eyes, an evil smile racing across her face under the shade of the hood. She waves one finger fast, and he is thrown to the top of his ship. Quickly sitting up and staring at her with rage he got ready to jump. With a last chuckle the assassin squeezes her hand into a fist and the ship explodes. His fiery body flies into the air and lands 20 feet out into the sea, making a small splash, and some steam. Bulq gives a small smile and continues to stare at the assassin as she turns around. He gives a small clap, Ventress's eyes flicker.

"You are strong assassin…to take down one of my acolytes, especially Vos, but you will perish if your try me" he said while having a large rather arrogant smile on his face.

Lifting her hood," Ha your pathetic, my skills are far superior to yours, this battle has decided itself."

" Lets try your skills out then", Bulq's lightsaber fly's from his pocket and land in his hands, two red blades slowly emerges. Ventress holds her arms out a deep cold look looming in her dead eyes. Two curved light sabers appear in her hands and they protrude red blades.

"One question Bulq…are you afraid of -, she was interrupted by a swinging lightsaber. Bulq continued swinging the lightsaber, Ventress continuing to back up and dodge. He does one last huge slash with his red saber slashing the ground a blast of sand hit his brown face, some getting in his eyes. He cringes in pain. Ventress doing a back flip barely dodging the blade, hitting the ground she automatically jumps towards him, jumping and then spinning, kicks him in the face just as he looks up.

Flying towards the burning aftermath of the explosion, landing behind the fiery engine. Slowly standing up, Bulq enraged, stares at Ventress and then towards the engine. A quick smile appears on his brown rough mouth. He quickly pulls his hand up and sends the parts flying right towards Ventress. Quickly jumping over the first part backwards, her back literally skimming the burning engine. Landing backwards she quickly turns around slicing to the left another part goes in half, then to right and then the right. The next part she kicks off of with her left leg, her right going on top of the next part, running on it and then doing a side flip off of it. Landing to the dirt she looks quickly at him giving him an evil glare and waving one finger towards herself signaling BRING IT!

"Is that all you have for me, Hmph, I've fought better padawan Jedi . You pathetic Weequay." Ventress gives a look of great disgust to him, her mouth curving into a revolting frown.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSASSIN! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He screams, throwing another part towards Ventress. She grabs it with the force and slams it into the ground sticking it up vertically, cutting it in half and then kicking the top part towards him, she gets on top of the bottom part and then jumps high up slamming her glowing lightsabers into the sand beside him, he had jumped to the side dodging the part and her blades. He quickly grabbed her arms with his feet doing a back hand spring and sending her against a tree, her eyes closed for the slightest second and when she opened them he was right there about to cut her head right off. Swiftly Ventress jumps up grabbing the tree and doing a split in midair, he cuts the tree in half. Bring her feet together in front of her she slams them down, smashing his face into the tree, flipping off of his head and landing. Bringing her hand up force pushing him and the half tree smashing through the small forest of palm trees. He lies on one of the broken trees trunks. When he slowly sits up and looks towards where the assassin was, she was gone. Bulqs eyes widened, as he looked around the destruction frantically but she was nowhere to be seen. A small smile reaching his lips, his face squinting together. Asajj was hiding silently in the wreckage of the trees.

"That's what I thought assassin. I knew I would be to much for you. You are a coward." Bulq grits, getting up so slowly you would think of him a slug.

Standing on the broken trunk, facing the beach, Bulq has no clue what Ventress is about to do. Hiding behind one of the broken trees, three coconuts were floating in front of her. They instantaneously break into halves and sending them flying above her head. One half lands right beside him, looking up he sees the other five halves. Quickly jumping back dodging two halves and then cutting the other halves into fifths. Bulq brings his red lightsaber to his side. Ventress does a huge back flip out of the wreckage, so fast she was right in front of Bulq in the midst of a second, the wreckage exploding upwards, from the extreme jump. Still close to the ground Ventress jumps up and swings both of the her red lightsabers down on one of Bulqs blades, both of them pushing there lighsabers harder and harder against each other.

"What do you think death is like Weequay?" Ventress says evilly, a small smirk coming to her lips. Bulq's teeth grinding together, and his eyes squeezing, Ventress's lightsabers pushing down hard, bringing him to the ground. Hitting the ground he rolls to the left, Ventress's lightsabers hitting the ground. Swinging her lightsabers savagely trying to hit him, but he kept on rolling. About to come down on him, Bulq brings his hand up furiously sending her back ten feet. On the ground she rolls backwards missing his blades, and she swings her own. Bulq jumps up, and lands again. Both of their blades clashing, a flurry of light and sound engulfed the island. Ventress ducks a slash, and like a snake quickly slithering to the side, and then jumping up, spinning, her lightsabers continuously striking his blades, both sabers hiss from the constant striking. Bulq leaps to the shore a little water splashing up, Ventress does the same. Both of them walking in circles, watching every movement each other does. Ventress brings one of her fingers up very speedily, and a small wave of water hits Bulq. He slides up the beach, coughing up saltwater.

"You see Bulq you were no match for me, you were just a arrogant alien, who thought he was the best, but when it comes down to it, your are just as weak as the Jedi . Arrogant, slow, and scared." Ventress gives a cold hard laugh.

"This battle is not over yet assassin." Bulq moans. Ventress's eyes widen, and then squint. Bulq eyes intensify and a blast of force, comes towards Ventress. But she quickly brings her arms together in an X formation, to block the force push. It slides her back a bit, a blast of sand coming out, not to mention it tears her skirt off. Getting up Hastily, Bulq jumps beside Ventress swinging with rage. Ventress dodging easily, grabs both of his arms and knees his left arm, knocking the blade out of his hand. Using his right leg he kicks Ventress back, and then throws his other blade at her, which she just knocked away with her blades. Using the force she brings the knocked away saber to herself and crushes it, throwing it to the ground.

"You must be desperate Bulq, throwing your saber at me." As she said this Bulq got his other saber back, drawing it. Bulq charges at Ventress. Putting her hand up, a blast of force lightning hits him flinging him into one of the last standing trees on the island. His head falls, and his breathing becomes a gasp, a red blade pierces his arm into the tree, Ventress gives off an evil laugh.

"Your time has come Weequay!", she screams and pounces towards Bulq who's groaning in pain. She jumps about ten feet away from him, in a fast almost invisible action she was behind the tree. When she stands up, the tree goes in half, and Bulqs head rolls to the sandy ground. Ventress walks by his body grabbing her blade and his head. Slowly walking over the to the shore, she also grabs her skirt. When she got to her ship on the other side of the island. She Automatically got in her ship, and sent a message to Count Dooku.

"Master the Weequay is dead." Ventress said in a monotone like voice.

"Good work my young protégé, you have done well." Dooku said while walking out of a small building.

"My master, Vos was with him, I do not know if he is dead or not." Ventress's voice sounded dark and cold.

"Do not worry about him…I have plenty more acolytes where he came from. Just make your way towards my position"

"Yes Master…."


End file.
